This invention relates to devices for forming filled tubular products commonly known as chubs and, more particularly, to a device which includes a product discharge tube or stuffing horn from which shirred casing material sealed at one end, is released and filled with product discharged from the horn. The casing is held against the outside of the horn by means of a casing brake mechanism. The invention particularly relates to the construction of the casing brake mechanism which is an improved casing brake mechanism.
In the formation of filled tubular products in closed end links commonly known as chubs, material to be encased in a tubular casing is pumped through a stuffing horn into the casing retained on the stuffing horn in a shirred condition. The release of the casing is controlled by a brake mechanism as product or material is fed from the horn into the casing. The brake mechanism provides appropriate tension on the casing to assure a tightly filled product. Once a sufficient amount of material is filled into the casing, typically the end of the casing is bound, for example, with a metal clip. The operation continues successively thereby providing successive chubs or links.
One of the problems associated with casing brake constructions or mechanisms has been providing consistent control of tension on the casing as it is released from the stuffing horn. The casing brake constructions heretofore have not proven to be entirely satisfactory, particular when plastic casings are being utilized. The present invention comprises an improved, highly sensitive, easily adjustable casing brake construction.